


В бою все средства хороши

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Гимли и Леголасу не спится, и они решают устроить дружеский поединок.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 17





	В бою все средства хороши

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF JRRT 2020.

Гимли проснулся в самый глухой предрассветный час, будто кто толкнул его под руку, и, поворочавшись с боку на бок ещё некоторое время, понял, что уснуть больше не получится. Ополоснув лицо из приготовленного с вечера кувшина, он покинул выделенные ему в замке Минас-Тирита покои.

Заря едва-едва тронула краешек бархатно-чёрного неба. И замок, и весь город в такой час ещё спали, поэтому Гимли, стараясь ступать как можно тише, добрался до замковых кухонь, встретив по пути лишь стражу, и наскоро перекусил тем, что оставалось после ужина. Вчера все разошлись поздно: на радостях от того, что Фродо наконец пришёл в себя, засиделись заполночь, разговаривая, вспоминая и делясь историями, пока Иорет не разогнала Братство по комнатам, утверждая, что раненому необходим отдых. После окончательной победы времени на это наконец-то хватало с избытком, но старая целительница была права: Фродо стоило беречь себя после всего пережитого, ведь на его долю выпали самые суровые испытания.

Добравшись до пустой в этот час оружейной (и всего единожды заплутав по дороге), Гимли взял свою секиру и метательные топоры и отправился в тренировочную залу — всё равно в столь ранний час заняться было больше нечем, а там он никому бы не помешал. Серый рассветный свет уже лился в открытые окна, и можно было обойтись без факелов.

Однако, похоже, не одному Гимли сегодня не спалось: не прошло и четверти часа с начала тренировки, как он ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд, резко развернулся — и лишь в последний момент остановил руку, сжимавшую один из метательных топоров. У входа, небрежно прислонившись к колонне, стоял Леголас и смотрел на него с загадочной полуулыбкой.

— Не подкрадывайся так, эльф! — прорычал Гимли. — А то однажды я не успею остановить замах, а мне этого не хотелось бы.

— Ты и вправду думаешь, что я не успею уклониться от твоего топора? — Леголас отлепился от колонны и приблизился бесшумной летящей походкой. 

Гимли досадливо скрипнул зубами: всё бы ему шутки шутить!

— Успел бы, не успел… кто вас, остроухих, знает. Мне что-то неохота проверять.

— Боишься за меня? — сверкнул глазами эльф.

— За тебя? Вот ещё! За себя боюсь — кто ж мне станет доверять-то потом? Великий воин, убил безоружного… друга…

Изображать безразличие и смеяться над тем, что могло бы произойти, оказалось неожиданно трудно, и это злило. А особенно злило то, что Леголас, конечно, не мог этого не заметить. Насмешек теперь не оберёшься…

— Кто сказал тебе, что я безоружен? — улыбнулся тот — и мигом выхватил меч из ножен на поясе. Гимли тут же вскинул секиру, и одно оружие встретило другое с чистым звоном, отразившимся от молчаливых стен.

Не в первый раз эльф и гном скрещивали оружие в дружеском поединке, но Гимли каждый раз удивлялся тому, сколько силы было в этих тонких руках с изящными запястьями. Леголас походил на стройное молодое деревце: казалось, тронешь — переломится. Но не тут-то было! Чтобы в поединке ему не уступить, приходилось как следует попотеть, а когда дело касалось настоящего боя, эльф не просто хорошо владел оружием, а словно сам им становился и разил без пощады, успевай только следить. 

И ещё очень трудно было не отвлекаться, не засматриваться на текучие движения, на то, как взлетают за спиной светлые волосы, как сверкает на солнце тонкий смертоносный клинок… проклятые эльфы, навязались же на голову! Как хорошо и спокойно жилось раньше: никаких золотистых локонов, никаких дивных песен, никаких язвительных шуток… Никакого беспокойства, и бессонницы, и непонятной тоски, не дающей дышать полной грудью. Гимли сам бы первым посмеялся, расскажи ему кто о таком, но теперь почему-то стало не до смеха. И всему виною — один-единственный эльф, и он вдобавок ни о чём не догадывается и горя не знает: вон как улыбается, нахал, весело ему!

Гномья секира в замахе вновь скрестилась с эльфийским мечом, и первые солнечные лучи весело сверкнули на оружие, заставив обоих соперников на миг зажмуриться. Леголасу повезло меньше — он оказался к окну лицом, и его ослепило сильнее. Этого хватило Гимли, чтобы с победным вскриком выбить меч из рук эльфа.

— Удача сегодня не на твоей стороне, — весело оскалился Гимли, когда лезвие секиры почти упёрлось Леголасу в грудь. 

Тот сверкнул улыбкой:

— Ты уверен?

И прежде, чем Гимли успел ответить или хоть как-то среагировать, наклонился — гному пришлось чуть опустить оружие, чтобы не поранить дурного эльфа, — и мазнул губами по губам. Это оглушило почище самого сильного удара — закружилась голова, зазвенело в ушах, кровь бросилась в лицо… а когда Гимли всё же пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что секира его валяется на полу, а Леголас стоит близко-близко, и лезвие его короткого кинжала застыло у горла.

— Похоже, что победил всё-таки я, — с насквозь фальшивым спокойствием хмыкнул эльф и убрал кинжал. Но не отодвинулся.

— Что ты… — пробормотал совершенно сбитый с толку Гимли. — Что это… ты что сделал?

— Выиграл. По-моему, очевидно.

— Хватит со мной шутки шутить! — потеряв терпение, Гимли схватил Леголаса за ворот туники и притянул к себе, заставив неудобно наклониться. — Что. Это. Было?!

Глаза у Леголаса голубые, как небо в летний полдень, и Гимли вдруг почудилось, что он сейчас упадёт в это небо — и будет падать вечно, до самого конца времён. И ужаснее всего оказалось то, что он не возразил бы против такого исхода.

— В бою, — прошептал Леголас странно ломким голосом, — хороши любые средства.

Звучало неубедительно.

— И с орком ты бы тоже так… бился? — прошипел Гимли, по-прежнему не выпуская его. — Или… с Арагорном?

 _“Не играй со мной, эльф. Прошу, только не играй со мной. Потому что для меня это давно уже не игра — и сегодня ты зашёл слишком далеко”_.

— Только с тобой, — ответил Леголас на выдохе, едва слышно.

— Что? Повтори!

— Только с тобой, — твёрже, увереннее. Теперь уже не подумаешь, что ослышался, что просто кровь в ушах шумит. 

У Леголаса тёплые губы и мягкие шелковистые волосы — в них так приятно запутаться пальцами. И целоваться он совсем не умел, но смеяться над этим почему-то не хотелось. Ничего не хотелось — только чтобы этот миг не заканчивался никогда.

Проклятые эльфы.

Конечно, миг закончился: даже Гэндальфу, наверное, не хватило бы сил остановить время, не то что простому эльфу и простому гному. Леголас выпрямился, но не отодвинулся — наоборот, зарылся пальцами одной руки в волосы Гимли, а другой ласково поглаживал его шею. Гимли обхватил его за тонкую талию и в очередной раз подумал, что Леголас похож на эльфийский клинок: такой же изящный и не менее смертоносный. О чём думал Леголас, он не знал, а спросить боялся. 

Впрочем, зачем спрашивать…

Леголас вскрикнул, застигнутый врасплох коварной подсечкой, и вцепился в широкие плечи Гимли, чтобы не упасть. Тот и сам подхватил его, бережно, но надёжно, и усмехнулся, глядя в запрокинутое лицо:

— Похоже, победа всё-таки за мной.

Глаза Леголаса сияли ярче всех драгоценных камней мира, когда он, смеясь, ответил:

— Мы ещё посмотрим, гном!

— Вот увидишь, эльф!

Целоваться Леголас не умел… но учился очень быстро.

Позабытые эльфийский меч и гномья секира остались лежать на полу, тесно прильнув друг к другу, будто в объятии.


End file.
